attraction
by kuchiki.rukia2
Summary: Iruka est un beau jeune homme, bien sous tous rapports, avec un bon travail et des amis.mais il est celibataire. warning: bad langage, sex and YAOI don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Kikoo tout le monde ! **

**Je vais vous épargner de longs comment : je m'excuse platement envers tous les fans d'Iruka. Je le charrie un peu (beaucoup ?) mais c'est parce que j'adore Iruka, alors je peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner lol. **

**Bonne lecture et à votre bon cœur pour les reviews !**

**: rated M pour langage, sex (plus tard) et YAOI (don't like, don't read ;))**

_«… » : dialogue_

_blablabla : pensées d'Iruka_

blablabla : _narration_

**Chapitre 1. **

« aaaaaaah ! home sweet home ! »

Le jeune homme laisse la porte de son appartement claquer derrière lui. Quitte ses sandales, balance son sac sur le sofa, se dirige vers la petite cuisine, ouvre le frigo…Soupir.

« chié ! encore oublié de faire les courses ! ». Il chope une canette de bière (seule chose apparemment comestible dans le frigo), et part s'affaler sur le canapé, écrasant son sac au passage.

« chier… »

_Bon ben ce soir ce sera pizza mon vieux !_

Car Umino Iruka, 26 ans, a tendance à se parler à lui-même. Il aimerait bien, vraiment bien, avoir quelqu'un de bien réel à qui parler en rentrant du boulot. Mais voilà, Umino Iruka, 26 ans, est CELIBATAIRE ! Et ça commence sérieusement à le rendre dingue. Pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour que ça change, remarque ! Il est comme ça Iruka. Il se voit mal aborder quelqu'un, le virage au rouge tomate instantané ne facilitant pas les choses. Il y a bien quelques filles qui ont tenté de faire le premier pas. Mais bon, des filles…comment dire, euh... Enfin vous voyez quoi ! Ben faut croire que ça se voit pas tant que ça. Mais quand même. Notre joli dauphin, il en peut plus là ! Il veut quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Il est en manque de tendresse, de mots doux, de câlins. _Oué des câlins, plein de câlins !_ Il en est arrivé à un point où il est à deux doigts de passer à l'action. _Oué, enfin pas la peine de vous affoler non plus, je suis Iruka, vous savez, le mec le pluuuuuuuuuuuuus timide du monde !_

En attendant, il attrape le téléphone et appelle Pizza Minute.

« oué, une margarita pour deux personnes à livrer, siouplait »

_et oui, même les pizzas sont faites pour DEUX personnes !_

Comme il n'a rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire, il allume la télé. _Quelle vie palpitante je mène dis donc !_ chaîne 1 : un vieux film d'amour au moins cent fois diffusé. _OK, on zappe. _Chaîne 2 : un jeu de télé-réalité. _Ahh, ça peut être marrant ça ! _Gros plan sur la piscine, un couple qui… _euh, mais ils savent qu'ils sont filmés, non ? _Chaîne 3 : documentaire animalier. _Allez cultivons-nous un peu !_ La parade amoureuse des pingouins au pôle Sud. _Mais ils se sont donné le mot ce soir ou quoi ? _

Et là, Iruka craque.

« je veux un meeeeeeeeeeeeeeec ! maintenant ! » et il se tait, attendant le miracle.

Coup de sonnette. Iruka s'extirpe de son canapé et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

« chier ! peut toujours attendre son pourboire ce con de livreur ! ». _On se venge sur qui on peut einh ! _ Choppe la boîte, en regardant à peine la gueule de ce pauv' livreur qu'a rien trouvé de mieux comme job.

« ça fait 11 euros, monsieur ». Iruka tend les sous et s'apprête à balancer un merci expéditif quand ses yeux s'équarquillent, sa bouche s'arrondit (la grosse tête niaise quoi !). _Ce…mec…est…trop…beau ! Ne pas le laisser partir, trouver quelque chose à lui dire, surtout ne pas le laisser partir !_

« euh…merci ». _Crétin, crétin, crétin, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? _

« je vous en prie, bon appétit et bonne soirée ! » Et la vision angélique tourne les talons. Le temps qu'Iruka redescende sur terre, et le livreur a déjà disparu dans les escaliers. La moitié de son visage était cachée par une écharpe (il fait froid dehors ce soir). Mais il avait de si beaux yeux ! D'un noir profond. Dans lesquels tombaient de belles mèches argentées en bataille. Odeur de margarita. _Ah oui, la pizza !_

Iruka rentre chez lui rapidement, surtout que la vieille peau qui lui sert de voisine est sortie sur le palier, et commence à se demander ce que le jeune d'à côté fait scotché depuis 5 minutes sur son paillasson, avec un sourire niais.

« 'tain il était trop beau ! faut vraiment que je le revoie ! » (oué il recommence à parler tout seul, c'est grave doc' ? )

Une semaine plus tard. Les boîtes de Pizza minute s'entassent dans l'appartement. Mais la chance n'est pas avec notre joli dauphin.

« Mouin ! mais il a pris des vacances ou quoi, ce livreur ? C'est trop injuste ! » (Iruka version caliméro, avec sa coquille sur la tête).

« je crois que je vais devoir me faire une raison. De toute façon, un mec comme ça, ça m'étonnerait bien qu'il soit célibataire. En plus avec mon bol, il doit être hétéro ! »

En plus on est samedi aujourd'hui. Faut aller faire la lessive. Hop, sac de linge sale sur le dos, direction la laverie.

« raaahhh merde ! j'ai plus de jetons ! ». Iruka se dirige vers le petit bureau de l'employé du lavomatic.

« voudrais un j'ton siouplait »

« toute de suite monsieur ! »

_Cette voix…déjà entendue quelque part…_Lève la tête. _Ahhhhhhh ! c'est mon livreur ! ne pas dire de connerie, ne pas dire de connerie, ne pas…_

« vous ne travaillez plus à la pizzeria ? » _Moué on aurait pu trouver mieux comme entrée en matière. En plus il va penser que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui…Quoi ? Comment ça c'est vrai ? Bon Ok, peut –être un peu…Bon ça va, lâche-moi maintenant !_

Le jeune homme aux yeux troooop beaux lui adresse un sourire. Et notre dauphin au bord de l'hémorragie nasale.

« j'ai plusieurs petits boulots. Je n'aime pas trop la routine » répond le beau gosse, toujours en souriant.

« ah ok… » _Trouve quelque chose à lui dire, crétin ! mais ya vraiment rien qui me vient là !_

« bon ben bonne journée alors » _raaaaaahhhh ! le comble du minable ! me grouiller de faire ma lessive et me casser en vitesse !_

Durant le lavage (il a mis « programme rapide »), Iruka ne quitte pas la machine des yeux. Il commence à avoir le tournis à force de suivre le mouvement du tambour à travers le hublot. Quand la lessive est _enfin _finie, Iruka jette un œil vers l'homme de ses rêves, mais celui-ci est occupé avec une cliente. _Qu'est ce qu'elle a à sourire comme une idiote celle-là ? Quoi ! comment ça je suis pas mieux ? En tout cas, ça se confirme, il est hétéro. Mouin !_

Iruka quitte le lavomatic, mais ne résiste pas à jeter un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Regards qui se croisent. Joues qui rosissent. Des deux côté. _Merde ! il m'a vu !_

Retour à l'appart. Balançage du sac de linge propre dans un coin. Tête plonger direct dans un coussin du sofa. _Je…suis…un…BOULET !_ Iruka sort la ferraille de sa poche, en faisant tomber le ticket du lavomatic. Il est prêt à le chiffonner, puis se ravise. Se lève, ouvre le placard, et place le ticket au-dessus d'une boîte de pizza qui émet un vieux relent de margarita (je vous rassure, c'est pas le placard où il range ses fringues, faut pas abuser quand même). Ca y est, cette fois Iruka est vraiment dingue. Comment vous appelez un mec qui garde des reliques d'un mec à qui il n'a jamais adressé la parole, einh ? (ah si, pardon, il lui a dit « bonne journée »…ouaaaaahhhhh ! applause !). Un dingue je vous dis moi !

Le téléphone sonne. Iruka se précipite. _Ben voui, c'est pas souvent qu'on m'appelle !_

« allo ? »

« Yo ruka ! c'est Gemma. Ca te dit d'aller en boîte ce soir? Tu sais, la nouvelle qui vient d'ouvrir sur le port. Je passe te chercher à 22 heures. Bye ».

« euh att… » bip bip bip.

_Moué, j'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir ce soir. Mais de toute façon avec Gemma on peut pas lutter. _

A 22 heures, Gemma débarque.

« oula ! depuis quand t'es devenu un fan de pizza toi ? »

« ta gueule Gemma ! bon on y va ? »

« oué, faut qu'on passe chercher Raidou »

« raaaahhh, je te préviens, j'ai pas l'intention de tenir la chandelle toute la soirée einh ! »

« t'inquiètes, Kotetsu vient aussi. Et puis ça te fera une occasion de te trouver enfin un mec ». Clin d'œil de Gemma.

_Ne pas le taper, ne pas le taper, ne pas le taper. _

L'entrée de la nouvelle boîte est discrète. Deux grosses baraques encadrent la porte. Les balafres sur le vidage du premier ne disent rien qui vaillent.

« salut Ibiki ! Alors ya du monde aujourd'hui ? »

« salut Gemma ! oué c'est déjà pas mal rempli. Faut dire que nous as fait une bonne pub. Tu nous ramènes des nouveaux clients ? »

« oué je te présente Iruka et Kotetsu. T'as déjà vu Raidou »

« yo les mecs »

« 'lut » répond Iruka.

« allez-y entrez ! et passez une bonne soirée ! »

A l'intérieur le son de la musique est fort. La piste de danse est déjà envahie par une foule, et toutes les tables à l'écart sont quasiment toutes occupées (c'est une boîte quoi !).

« allez on se choppe une table et on va bouger nos corps ! » hurle Gemma déjà surexcité.

Gemma et Raidou se lancent dans la foule des danseurs, pendant qu'Iruka et Kotetsu préfèrent prendre la température de la soirée avant d'y aller à leur tour.

« Je vais chercher à boire. Je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« oui la même chose que toi , merci ! » répond Kotetsu. _Décidément il est trop poli ce garçon. _ Direction le bar. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Après deux ou trois pieds écrasés, quelques coups de coude, Iruka arrive enfin au bar et s'affale sur un tabouret.

Une jeune serveuse aux cheveux roses s'approche.

« je vous sers quoi ? »v

« deux whisky-coca siouplait » répond Iruka. _Pas mal cette serveuse, mais elle a un grand front. _

« 'Kashi, deux whisky-coca pour le jeune homme, please ! »

« ça marche » répond une voix de l'autre coin du bar.

Deux minutes plus tard, Deux verres sont déposés devant le nez d'Iruka.

« voilà jeune homme ! »

Iruka relève le nez, et n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« vous ? »

Le jeune serveur aux cheveux argentés se met à rire.

« oui, je crois que le destin insiste pour que nos chemins se croisent ! » répond le jeune homme. « je m'appelle Kakashi, et toi ? »

_Tines, il passe directement au « tu ». 'tain c'est la chance de ma vie ! faut pas que je me loupe là ! grosse pression !_

« Iruka. Ravi de faire _enfin !_ ta connaissance ! »

« c'est la première fois que je te vois ici »

« oué c'est mon ami Gemma qui m'a emmené »

« ah ! tu connais Gemma ! On a ouvert depuis deux semaines mais c'est déjà un habitué ! vous êtes…amis…depuis longtemps ? »

_euh…pourquoi il a dit « amis » sur un drôle de ton, là. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que…NAANNN ! moi je suis célibataire, libre comme l'air, complètement dispo !_

« c'est un pote de lycée, mais rien de plus einh ! Il sort avec Raidou, le gars un peu gauche qui danse avec lui là-bas » réplique notre dauphin en montrant du doigt les deux énergumènes en train de danser.

« ah ok je vois. Et toi tu es… »

« célibataire ! » _libre comme l'air, complètement dispoooooooo !_ laisse échapper Iruka un peu trop spontanément.

_Crétin ! si c'est pas une réponse de désespéré ça !_

« c'est étonnant ça ! tu es pourtant joli garçon ! » répond Kakashi en lui envoyant un clin d'œil taquin.

_Euh…mais il me drague là !_

« beeeeennnn, t'es pas mal non plus ! » répond Iruka cramoisi qui plonge son nez dans son verre pour pas que ça se voie.

« Kakashi ! 2 manzana et 3 cocktails maison pour la table 5 »

« ok ok j'y vais ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Iruka. Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt » termine-t-il dans un rire.

_Et voilà ! il est parti ! connasse de serveuse !_

Et Iruka repart avec ses deux verres en chantonnant « il m'a dragué lalalilalère, il me trouve mignon, lalalilalère »

« pourquoi tu souri comme ça ? » demande Kotetsu en voyant arriver Iruka.

« pour rien, pour rien » répond le dauphin aux anges.

« tiens, ya un truc écrit sur mon sous-verre. On dirait un numéro »

« montre ! » dit Iruka. _Raaaaaahhhhh ! j'HA-LLU-CINE !_

« cherceh pas c'est pour moi ! » dit Iruka en faisant main basse sur le sous verre en question.

Regard interrogateur de Kotetsu, qu'Iruka ne voit pas parce qu'il est focalisé sur son petit bout de carton. Sur celui-ci, un petit mot tout simple :

Appelle-moi si tu veux : 0036449 bip bip bip (ahaha, vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous filer le numéro de Kakashi quand même )

_Alleluia dieu existe !_

Et la soirée se poursuit, avec un Iruka complètement surexcité, qui laisse éclater sa joie sur la piste de danse. Finalement l'heure de rentrer arrive. Iruka a mal aux jambes, la tête qui tourne, mais il est trooooooop heureux. Arrivé chez lui, il place le carton bien en évidence sur la table du salon. _Demain je l'appelle !_. Et il va se coucher.

_Oué mais demain, ça fait peut-être un peu tôt, non ? Il va croire que je suis désespéré _(ce qui n'est pas totalement faux)_ Oué mais j'ai trop envie de l'appeler ! Raaaaahhhh je sais pas quoi faire !_

Et voilà, encore une séance de torture mentale qui commence. Mais finalement c'est la fatigue qui l'emporte.

_J'y réfléchirai demain !_

**Bon ben voilà ! c'est ce qui est sorti de mon cerveau quelque peu tortueux hier soir. J'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire marrante sur Iruka (avec Kakashi bien sûr, j'arrive pas à faire autrement lol) et surtout de lui enlever son étiquette de mec droit et respectueux. Je lui laisse le côté timide, mais il va devenir de plus en plus entreprenant, vous allez voir ;)**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et surtout que vous allez lire la suite lol. **

**Les p'tites reviews sont bienvenues **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooo !!!! pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Mais vous savez ce que c'est : les études, pas le net à disposition…Enfin bref, je tiens à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont lassé des reviews. Vous êtes trop chous, thank you all ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de cette histoire. Vous allez peut-être trouver que les relations entre Kakashi et Iruka avancent (trop) rapidement. Mais le but de cette fic n'est pas de durer (par plus de 5 chapitres je pense). Et puis nos deux héros sont dans la fleur de l'âge, et Iruka grave en manque, et comme moi je suis sympa (sisi ), je vais pas le torturer trop longtemps. **

**Bonne lecture ! n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews **

**: rated M pour langage, sex (ça arrive ) et YAOI (don't like, don 't read ;) )**

**« …. » : dialogue**

_blablabla :_ pensées d'Iruka

blablabla : narration.

**Chapitre 2. **

Trois jours plus tard. Le sous-verre n'est plus sur la table du salon. Il a rejoint la « boîte à reliques » d'Iruka. Et bien sûr, celui-ci n'a pas encore appelé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un héros pareil, hein ? Bon, l'auteur décide de prendre les choses en main. Choppe Iruka par le col, le traîne devant le téléphone, et utilise les ondes mentales pour lui envoyer un message subliminal : téléphone à Kakashi, téléphone à Kakashi, téléphone à… Notre dauphin saisit le combiné et, sans réfléchir, compose le numéro de l'homme de ses rêves (numéro qu'il connaît par cœur cela va sans dire). Il ne réalise ce qu'il a fait que lorsqu'il entend :

- « allo ? » _Sa voix est trop sexyyyyyy !!!_

- « euh, salut ! c'est Iruka ! » _Je sens qu'il va même pas se souvenir de moi._

- « ah salut Iruka ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles ! »

- « oué. _En fait je sais pas trop quoi dire là !_ En fait…euh…Comment dire…euh…_J'ai l'impression qu'une aura négative plane au dessus de ma tête là !_ (note : c'est l'aura de l'auteur, qui oscille entre le désespoir et la pulsion meurtrière).

_Bon allez, je me lance !_

- « jemedemandaissituvoudraispasprendreunverreavecmoiundescessoirs » (et tout ça sans respirer, il est fort le dauphin !).

- « oui, je suis libre ce soir justement. Si tu veux, on se retrouve sur la grand-place, au pied de l'horloge. Vingt heures ça te va ? »

- « oui, super ! A ce soir alors ! » et Iruka raccroche aussi vite que l'éclair. _J'y crois pas ! j'ai un rancard avec Kakashi !_

Bon ça c'est fait ! Passons à la deuxième épreuve de la journée.

- « qu'est ce que je vais me meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettre ??? ».

Une heure plus tard, Iruka est devant son armoire, au milieu d'un tas de vêtements. Jette un œil au réveil.

- « Raaaahhh !!! il me reste plus qu'une heure ! Faut que je me décide là ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait plaire à Kakashi ? Le mieux, c'est encore que je me mette un truc standard, dans lequel je suis à l'aise » (il est sur la bonne voie là, on y croit, on y croit !).

Une demi-heure, une douche, et une bonne dose d'after shave plus tard, Iruka est enfin prêt. Finalement il a opté pour un jeans moulant _mais pas trop non plus !_ et un T-shirt arborant un « eat me » imprimé en grosses lettres rouges sur le devant. _Ben quoiiiiii ?? ça a le mérite d'être clair non ? _Mais maintenant le brun est en retard. Panique. Choppe ses clés. A très envie de faire un doigt à la voisine qui est sortie sur le palier. Se retient (quand même !). Et fonce sur son scooter en empruntant les trottoirs pour aller plus vite (ne faites jamais ça hein !). La grande horloge est en vue, et sonne vingt coups. Iruka se gare à l'arrache, et se précipite vers le pied de la tour, sans faire gaffe à l'ombre qui s'approche vers sa droite. Collision. Et Iruka se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air, et les deux fesses dans l'eau. Si, si, je vous jure, il n'y a qu'à lui que ça arrive ce genre de gag !

- « bordel, vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » hurle notre dauphin.

- « vous pourriez être plus poli, jeune homme » réplique la vieille dame sur un ton outré, continuant son chemin en tirant son caniche Kiki derrière elle. Iruka se retient de balançer un coup de pied à l'horrible Kiki qui lui montre les dents. Il se relève tant bien que mal, et c'est là qu'il constate l'ampleur des dégâts. Il a le cul trempé !!!!!!!!!

- « raaaahhhh !!! c'est trop la honte ! Je peux quand même pas aller à mon rendez-vous comme ça ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ???? ».

- « Iruka ? »

L'interpellé tourne la tête. Vision d'horreur. Kakashi est là, en train de contempler d'un air consterné les fesses toutes mouillées du joli dauphin.

_Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un trou pour me cacher, et attendre la mort. _Oui, Iruka a tendance à être un peu excessif parfois.

- « euh…tu es tombé…dans cette flaque ? » reprend Kakashi, dubitatif.

- « je…euh…c'est une vieille qui m'a poussé ! »

- « une vieille ? »

- « oui, avec un horrible caniche jaune ! »

- « …un horrible caniche jaune… »

Kakashi essaye de se retenir, pour finalement éclater de rire. Iruka sent ses joues s'empourprer, à la fois honteux et vexé. Kakashi sent l'électricité dans l'air, et tente de se rattraper.

- « bon écoute, Iruka, c'est pas très grave. Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes mouillé. J'habite à deux pas. Donc on va aller chez moi, et tu pourras te changer. OK ? »

- « o…ok » répond Iruka un peu intimidé. _Quand même, aller chez lui dès notre premier rendez-vous. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on allait aire des choses. Quoi que, ça me déplairait pas…_

- « Iruka ? »

Et notre dauphin redescend vite sur terre (en l'occurrence dans sa flaque). Et voilà nos deux beaux jeunes hommes en route pour l'appartement de Kakashi. Ils arrivent rapidement devant une belle résidence, et Kakashi guide Iruka jusqu'au dernier étage, juste sous les toits. Il laisse entrer Iruka, et lui dit en fermant la porte derrière eux :

- « bienvenue chez moi, Iruka ! Mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais te chercher un pantalon…et un caleçon secs ».

Notre dauphin sent à nouveau ses joues rougir. _'tain c'est vraiment la honte cette histoire. Mais je m'en fous, je suis chez Kakashi !_

Iruka ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il a les fesses trempées, dinc il ne peut pas s'asseoir sur le canapé qui trône au milieu du salon. Du coup, il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'entrée. Finalement Kakashi revient rapidement, et tend les vêtements à Iruka avec un sourire ravageur :

- « tiens ça doit être à ta taille. Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain. » lui dit-t-il en lui désignant une pièce à droite. Iruka baraguine un merci en saisissant les fringues, et s'engouffre dans ladite salle de bain.

Quand il revient dans le salon, Iruka retrouve Kakashi affairé à faire du thé.

- « vas-y, installe-toi, Iruka ! Je voulais t'emmener au ciné ce soir, mais il est un peu tard là ».

- « je suis désolé… »

- « non, non, t'inquiètes, c'est pas grave ! On aura l'occasion d'y aller une autre fois si tu veux ». _Ca veut dire qu'on aura un autre rendez-vous ? Cooool !_

- « j'ai plein de DVD ici » reprend Kakashi « t'as qu'à en choisir un, on va se faire une petite soirée tranquille ici » finit il toujours en souriant. _Trop beauuuuuuuuuu !!_

Kakashi dépose un plateau chargé de thé et de gâteaux sur la table du salon. Il se permet d'admirer quelques secondes la nuque d'Iruka, qui est assis en tailleur devant la télé, passant en revue les DVD. Il mangerait bien un petit morceau de dauphin pour le dîner.

_Bon alors, qu'est ce que je vais choisir ? Un film d'amour…euh, c'est peut-être un peu trop direct. Un film de guerre…oué, super l'ambiance romantique ! Un film comique…mais c'est la folie, il a combien de DVD !!!!_

Finalement, Iruka opte pour une valeur sûre…un bon film d'horreur. _Ben voui, comme ça j'ai peur, et je me blottis contre Kakashi, kai kai !!_Oui, je crois qu'à ce niveau là, on peut dire qu'Iruka est un cas désespéré. Le DVD est bientôt en marche. Iruka s'est installé à côté de Kakashi, en laissant le minimum vital entre eux (à savoir 5 centimètres). Kakashi a tamisé la lumière. La soirée peut commencer !

**Suite au prochain épisode ! (lequel va sauter sur l'autre le premier à votre avis ? lol)**

**Reviews, reviews…REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello ! oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps! comment ça va vous? pour moi c'est la pêche, avec un peu de temps libre (enfin!) pour continuer mes fics... Si si je vous jure, vous allez bientôt pouvoir lire le chapitre 3, tout chaud, tout beau . En tout cas, j'en reviens pas: 39 reviews pour 2 chapitres: franchement vous m'avez gâtée. Merci bicou bicou!**

**J'ai comme l'impression qu'Iruka a succombé au "Shuishi Shindo syndrome" dans cette histoire (si vous ne connaissez pas Shuishi...nan c'est pas possible... vous n'avez pas pu passer à côté de LA référence du yaoi manga, à savoir Gravitation ). Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant lol. **

**bon trève de bavardage, et place à la lecture (avec toutes mes excuses pour le délai). **

**: rated M pour langage, sex (p'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non) et YAOI (don't like, don't read ;) )**

**chapitre 3. **

La fameuse scène du "psychopathe qui débarque avec une tronçonneuse rouillée pour décalquer la tête de la jeune demoiselle qui a rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de laisser la porte de derrière ouverte" arrive enfin. Iruka est aux aguets, près à bondir sur sa proie. il se tapit, retient son souffle et... La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-"Whaaaa!!"

C'est pour le coup que notre gentil dauphin a vraiment flippé! En plus dans la manoeuvre, il a atterri directement sur les genoux de Kakashi. (well done boy ). Mais ce bonheur n'est que de courte durée, car la sonnette sonne à nouveau (ben voui, une sonnette ça sonne...vive les répétitions). C'est à regret que Kakashi s'extirpe du canapé, en poussant délicatement le jeune brun, et en profitant par la même à passer une main délicieusement sexy dans le dos dudit jeune homme. Petite décharge de frissons.

_Mais quel est l'imbécile qui peut venir nous déranger à un moment pareil? Non mais sans déconner, je suis maudit ou quoi? _ (non non, juste un auteur sadique).

Iruka n'aime pas jouer les indiscrets (hum hum). Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre les paroles que Kakashi adresse à ce visiteur tardif et innopportun.

- "écoute tu tombes mal là, j'ai un pote chez moi..." _Un pote? je ne suis qu'un pote? mouiinnn! tu vas vois si je vais rester un simple pote longtemps mon canard!_ (c'est la tension qui se relâche d'un coup, Iruka craque un peu là).

- "non je ne préfères pas que tu rentres, en plus je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire" _Oula! Je flaire l'embrouille de l'ex qui repasse "par hasard" dans le coin! Dégage connard!_

- "je crois pas qu'il soit ici, mais je te le rapporterai si je le retrouve". _Raaaa! le classique coup du truc super méga important qu'on a oublié...tellement classique! tu t'enfonces mon vieux, laisse donc faire les vrais pros! _(non non il n'a pas pris d'amphèt avant de venir, il se la joue c'est tout. C'est un mec après tout ;) ).

- "bon écoute, laisse tomber Yoko, tu vois pas que tu gênes là? Tout est fini entre nous, et je vois quelqu'un d'autre" _Euh, ôte moi d'un doute Kakashi, c'est bien moi l'autre hein? Et puis Yoko c'est pas un prénom de fille là? _

- "puisque tu veux tout savoir, oui, je suis avec lui en ce moment, et oui tu nous dérange, et non tu ne peux pas entrer pour voir la tête qu'il a!!" s'écrie Kakashi excédé.

Iruka, qui nesait plus où se mettre, décide de siroter un peu de thé en attendant que la tempête se calme. _Et que cette connasse se casse...mais ça veut dire que Kakashi préfère les filles...et que je suis effectivement un simple pote...et que pour se débarrasser de l'autre, il est en train de lui monter un bobard comme quoi il voit un mec, pour la dégouter à jamais de le revoir! Et que je suis vraiment qu'un idiot d'avoir cru que Kakashi voulait sortir avec moi! Et que je me sens trop con! Et quej'ai envie de mourir! Et que..._

Vlan! La porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand, et Iruka, la mine décomposée par ce délire intérieur dont lui seul a le secret, voit débarquer Yoko au milieu du salon. Yoko est une magnifique brune très sexy, jupe ultra courte et guêtres de cuir noir, un soupçon de maquillage et une manucure irréprochable. Elle toise notre pauvre dauphin et lâche d'un air hautain:

- "c'est avec _ça_ que tu me trompes? tu es vraiment en plein délire mon pauvre Kakashi! Allez, dégage avorton, et laisse les grandes personnes..."

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir queKakashi la choppe violemment par le bras.

- "Non c'est toi qui dégages Yoko! Et ne t'avises plus jamais de traiter Iruka d'avorton!" Puis il la fout tout simplement dehors, alors que la belle _(garce)_ tente de répondre.

- "Dehors!" hurle Kakashi en claquant la porte au nez de la demoiselle. Puis il se retourne vers son dauphin, encore sous le choc de cette apparition violente. Le jeune homme commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais un martèlement violent résonne du plafond.

C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL LA DESSOUS???? (ça c'était la version masculine de la p'tite vieille voisine d'Iruka, sauf que lui habite au dessus, et qu'il est passé pro dans l'art de manier le balai...).

Et voilà nos deux jeunes amis tous penauds, l'un n'osant plus bouger du pas de la porte, l'autre mordillant bêtement et compulsivement le coin d'un coussin.

- "euh, écoute Iruka, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle oserait débarquer comme ça. Comment dire...euh... Bon ben autant être clair. Yoko est mon ex, ça fait un mois qu'on est séparé. Enfin, c'est moi qui ai rompu. Mais Yoko n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser plaquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Problème d'ego je pense. Iruka? Tu m'écoutes? "

Ledit Iruka, les yeux dans le vague, est en train de digérer la scène. Et comme il est un peu lent à la détente le garçon, il ne prend conscience de la méchanceté des paroles de Yoko que maintenant. Et malgré l'effort surhumain qu'il fait pour se contenir, il ne peut réprimer les larmes qu'il sent à présent couler le long de ses joues. Et là c'est au tour de Kakashi de paniquer. Il se précipite vers Iruka et le prend dans ses bras.

- "Non je t'en prie, Iruka! Ne pleure pas! je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça..."

-"je...je suis pas un (gros reniflement ultra sexy)... un avorton" réussit à bredouiller le dauphin entre deux larmes.

- "mais non, bien sûr que non! elle a dit ça pour te blesser, parce qu'elle est jalouse c'est tout!".

Mais Iruka s'écarte de Kakashi, en essuyant son nez avec le revers de sa manche (toujours aussi sexy!).

- "pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble? Tu voulais qu'elle croie que tu es gay pour qu'elle te fiche la paix, c'est ça ? "

Silence. _Ben voilà j'avais raison. Je suis un looser de toute façon. _

- "disons que j'ai un peu anticipé les choses. Je vais être honnête avec toi, Iruka. Pour moi, fille ou garçon c'est pas important, du moment que je suis bien avec la personne. Et je suis bien avec toi. Je sais pas si c'est réciproque (tu neprends pas de grands risques en disant ça Kakashi!) mais je ne t'ai pas proposé ce rendez-vous pour m'amuser ou profiter de toi (enfin un peu quand même, avoue que t'avais bien une idée derrière la tête). Tu me plais Iruka (même avec la morve au nez?? bon ok j'arrête). Et j'aimerais bien qu'on aille plus loin ensemble si tu le veux aussi (ça y est, t'as fini ton passage en mode "guimauve", allez quoi, passe à l'action, les lecteurs attendent!)".

_Bien sûr que je le veux! J'attends que ça! _(oh non, c'est l'autre qui s'y met maintenant!). _Embrasse moi abruti!_

- "embrasse moi abruti!" _Oh non me dites pas que j'ai dit ça tout haut?_

- "Oh non me dis pas que j'ai dit ça tout haut? "

Kakashi se met à rire et répond:

- "ben si, on fait une belle équipe d'abrutis alors!".

Iruka est sur le point de répondre, mais des lèvres sensuelles ne lui en laissent pas le temps. Pris par surprise, le dauphin n'en répond pas moins promptement au baiser de son tout nouvel amant. _Raaaaaaaaa, c'est l'extase, le paradis sur terre! _(ça yest il est reparti dans son trip!).

Kakashi poursuit son exploration vers la nuque du jeune brun, qui se met à gigoter sous ses caresses.

- "tu veux voir la fin du film, ou tu préfères faure autre chose? " susurre Kakashi à l'oreille d'Iruka.

- "hein?" répond le jeune homme, qui est sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie. Kakashi décide de prendreles choses en main (oué parce qu'à ce rythme, on y est encore pour demain!). Il se lève et prend son dauphin par la main, pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre. (Et là une foule de lecteurs en délire attend impatiemment la suite...et là l'auteur sadique décide de clore le chapitre 3...mais non je rigoleeeeee! jecontinue si vous me laissez des reviews.deal? bon ok on continue alors ;) ).

Kakashi s'assoie au bord du lit et fait asseoir son (presque) amant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il tente une main baladeuse sous le T-shirt du dauphin, et remonte le long de sa colonne dans des frolements qui font frissonner l'heureux (_oh oui je suis super happy!)_ élu. Il s'octroye alors le droit d'assimiler les petis gémissements d'Iruka comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Il ote lentement le haut, puis déboutonne le bas, glisse une main téméraire dans son caleçon (ben voui, c'est le sien, même s'il est pas sur ses fesses actuellement.Souvenez-vous, l'histoire de la flaque ), et sent qu'Iruka est plus qu'impatient de passer à la suite. Il fait alors rouler son (c'est pour très bientôt!) amant sur le lit, retire complètement tout le bas et entreprend d'explorer plus avant l'anatomie de son dauphin. Iruka est déjà au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais quand il sent une langue aventureuse justement s'aventurer sur une partie bien droite de son corps, il ne peut réprimer un long soupir de plaisir. La chaleur humide qu'il perçoit, ajoutée aux mouvements de va-et-vient lui extorquent à leur tour de vrais cris qui, il faut le reconnaître, ont un certain effet sur notre Kakashi ravi.

Petit intermède animalier: le dauphin est un animal sociable, qui recherche souvent la compagie des humains. Passé maître dans l'art de jouer (jouer, pas jouir...bande de pervers ;) ), il pousse des petits cris de joie quand l'être humain s'accroche à sa nageoire pour jouer avec lui. Le dauphin est également taquin, et aime éclabousser son partenaire de jeu quand celui-ci entreprend de le taquiner dans des zones sensibles.

- "oh pardon Kakashi! je voulais pas...c'est parti tout seul! c'était tellement bon! enfin je ..." s'écrie Iruka, rouge de honte. Kakashi se relève et lui sourit. Il remonte le long du corps du jeune homme et vient lui murmurer:

- "j'aime faire les choses jusqu'au bout, Iruka-kun". Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il se permet de glisser un doigt tout près d'un endroit un peu incongru pour un doigt. Iruka se raidit par réflexe, ce qui fait stopper net le mouvement. Kakashi est prêt à retirer son doigt, mais le jeune brun lui laisse le champ libre, et écarte, de manière univoque, un peu plus les jambes. Kakashi entreprend alors de préparer son (là on y est presque!) amant, tout en le couvrant de baisers.

Iruka n'a pas senti la pénétration. Il n'a vu qu'un feu d'artifice, dont le final en apotéose l'a fait exploser de plaisir. Il n'a pas entendu le voisin du dessus marteler à coups de balai. Il n'a pas entendu non plus Kakashi kui demander si tout allait bien. Un sourire béat s'est figé sur son visage, et le petit mammifère marin s'est endormi comme un ange. Kakashi a alors déposé un baiser sur le front de son nouvel amant (yeah!! l'auteur fait une petite danse de joir dans son salon...et espère que les lecteurs font de même). Et il s'est endormi à son tour, comblé par cette belle nuit.

**Et voilà! finalement on y est arrivé!pfiou, ça n'a pas été sans mal. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de la suite des événements. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé le lendemain matin. Et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre de clôture de cette fic. Et oui, le chapitre 4 sera le dernier. **

**Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée de fic (où il y aura Kakahi et Iruka mais pas en couple, car je réserve bien d'autres misères sentimentales au ninja copieur, niark niark niark). Et puis je dois aussi continuer ma grande saga de "toi et moi" (je crois que certains d'entre vous la lisent aussi): les idées se bousculent mais le manque de temps mes amis, le manque de temps!**

**et rappelez-vous, vous m'avez promis des reviews ;) bises à tous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yop les gens !**

**Et revoilà 2 ^^. Oui je sais ça faisait longtemps (pb de net, pb de temps, pb de tout quoi !). Et j'ai trop de mal à me remettre à mes fics -_-'**

**Du coup j'ai décidé de commencer par conclure celle-ci. J'ai commencé par relire mes chapitres et là je m'inquiète…j'étais morte de rire de mes propres conneries…c'est grave non ? oO **

**J'ai aussi remarqué une énorme erreur (que vous avez eu la gentillesse de ne pas relever, vous êtes chou ^^). Kakashi est censé habiter sour les toits, et pourtant il a un voisin du dessus…donc j'en conclus que le mec au balai fou habite SUR le toit…oué je sais, ça s'arrange pas…**

**Bon allez, trêve de bavardages, je vous livre ce chapitre 4, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédents ^^**

**Bonne lecture et comme d'hab…UN OCEAN DE REVIEWS M'SSIEURS DAMES !!**

« … » dialogues

Blablabla : narration

(…) : petite voix de l'auteur

_Blablabla :_ pensées (délirantes le plus souvent) d'Iruka

**Chapitre 4.**

« Iruka ».

No reaction.

« Hé Iruka….Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! »

« Hein ? » (on a déjà parlé de son talent pour les phrases constructives je crois ^^)

« Ben t'en fais une tête ! T'es sur quelle planète là ? Ca fait au moins dix minutes que tu skotches mon vieux. »

L'image d'un dieu grec aux cheveux argentés, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, complètement nu, la peau blanche perlée de quelques gouttes de rosée matinale, dans une posture oh combien érotique (hé ! arrêtez de baver sur votre PC !) s'évanouit pour laisser place à abruti nommé Genma.

_Raaaaa !! de quel droit ce crétin vient interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur ?? Je vais lui crever les yeux avec son cure dents ! Grrrr ! _

Iruka-pas-content s'apprête à se saisir dudit cure dents mais Genma (faut croire qu'il l'a vu venir) se met à crier :

« mais c'est pas Kakashi derrière toi ? »

Retourné magistral de dauphin (flipper , tu ne fais pas le poids mon vieux) et …Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un petit bout d'un doigt de pied de son homme.

_Je…vais…le…buter !!!!!!_

Iruka se rasseoit tranquillement, l'air de rien, attrape son verre de coca, et le verse bien consciencieusement sur la tête de son pote.

« Hééé mais ça va pas !! arghh je suis tout collant maintenant ! T'as vraiment aucun humour ! » conclut Genma en tirant la langue. Malgré ses cheveux dégoulinant de soda, il ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Allez ça va. T'es vraiment raide dingue de ton gars ma parole ! »

« ouais. »

« bon hé ben raconte ! »

« raconte quoi ? »

« ben tout ! ce qu'il fait dans la vie, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il peut bien trouver à un crétin comme toi ? »

« Maieeeeeeeeee !! » (non non pitié Genma ! Pas ce genre de remarques ! tu va nous le faire partir dans un monologue sans fin sur sa pauvre condition de petite chose insignifiante !)

« Je sais pas ce qu'il me trouve. Ce mec c'est la perfection même. Il est beau, intelligent, drôle, sexy (ouais on est tous définitivement d'accord là-dessus) alors que moi, moi… »

(Putain Genma, je t'avais prévenu, maintenant tu te démerdes…et l'auteur part finir ses autres fics).

Et l'autre abruti de continuer.

« des fois je me demande pourquoi il sort avec moi. Je suis un boulet, je fais connerie sur connerie (l'auteur qui trainait par là et qui a innocemment entendu, ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer pensivement). Je suis pas spécialement beau ni intelligent. Je vis dans la terreur du jour où il va ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçevoir qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise. Et ce jour là, il va me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette qui pue (humhum, t'as oublié de dire que t'étais pas poête pour deux sous Ruka-kun). »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien, 2 mois c'est ça ? Il a déjà bien dû se rendre compte que t'étais un boulet irrécupérable (ahhh ça c'est un pote comme on les aime, toujours le bon mot pour réconforter ^^). »

« Tu crois ? » répond notre petit mammifère marin, la lèvre inférieure commençant à trembloter dangereusement. « il n'ose peut être pas me laisser tomber. Il a pitié de moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Gen ? »

« tu sais que t'es un cas désespéré mon vieux ? S'il avait du te jeter, il l'aurait fait après t'avoir baisé deux ou trois fois (le tact légendaire de Genma, mes amis, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime). Visiblement il persiste, il doit être bien avec toi c'est tout. Ou alors t'es un bon coup au pieu… »

« Je te l'accorde Genma, c'est un très bon coup au pieu. »

_Horreur ! scorbut et choléra !! Ne me dites pas, non, ne me dites pas que c'est Kakashi qui vient de prononcer cette phrase !!_

Lentement Iruka se retourne. Un bisou est déposé sur son front moite.

« bonjour chaton ! » lance Kakashi avec son plus beau sourire.

Iruka hésite, sa lèvre tremblotte de plus belle, et il craque. Il se précipite dans les bras de son homme et se met à hurler hystériquement.

« ne m'abandonne pas Kashi ! Je te promets ! Je vais faire des efforts pour être moins bête, mais ne me plaque pas ! Mouinnnnnnnnnn !! »

« … » (sans déconner, vous auriez répondu quoi à ça vous hein ?)

Finalement Kakashi réussit à décoller cette chose dégoulinante de morve de son t-shirt tout neuf.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai jamais eu l'intention de te plaquer ! Genma c'est toi qui lui a mis ça dans la tête ? »

Le sus nommé agite frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Mais non ! il s'est fait un film tout seul c'est tout ! Tu sais bien comment il est cet idiot ! »

« Mouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Et voilà l'autre qui repart de plus belle.

« Bon ça suffit. Iruka regarde moi ! »

Le dauphin lève les yeux et une bouche vient se coller à la sienne brutalement. Une langue chaude et aventureuse plonge dans sa bouche à lui en décrocher les amygdales. Des ohhhhh attendris s'élèvent dans la salle (parce que le club des yaoistes avait justement décidé d'aller au fast food ce jour là), mais Iruka ne les entend déjà plus. Il est à mille pieds au dessus de la terre. Il redescend quand il sent que ce doux contact charnel s'est rompu.

(et là l'auteur hésite car elle a très envie de rajouter une phrase du style « il ne reste qu'un long et fin filet de salive pour réunir ces deux êtres charmants » mais ça risquerait de rompre ce beau moment poétique… ok j'arrête).

« Iruka tu vas me promettre une chose »

Le petit dauphin est prêt à promettre n'importe quoi pourvu que son dieu vivant ne cesse jamais de le regarder comme ça.

« tu vas arrêter de te faire des films et de croire que tu ne vaux rien. Tu es un garçon plein de qualités et je t'aime comme tu es, c'est compris ? »

Iruka hoche la tête, et se colle tout contre son chéri.

« Tu es sûr que tu as bien compris ? Parce que sinon je peux te coucher là sur la table et te faire l'amour devant tout le monde pour te le prouver. » (Et voilà, c'est Kakashi qui craque maintenant !!)

« euh…je crois que ça ira Kashi. J'ai compris. » répond Iruka d'une petite voix.

« Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, on se le fait ce ciné ? »

--

Après de longues négociations, les trois amis se décident enfin sur le choix du film. Ce sera le dernier James Bond (que l'auteur n'a pas vu). Comme ils sont arrivés à la bourre (rappelez-vous, la scène de trois plombes au fast food…), ils doivent trouver leurs places dans le noir. Finalement Genma échoue sur une place en plein centre de la salle, après avoir fait chier toute la rangée pour aller s'asseoir. Et nos deux tourtereaux prennent place à la dernière rangée de sièges duo, bien loin de tous les regards indiscrets.

Iruka frétille de joie lorsque Kakashi pose délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse et commence à la caresser doucement.

La main aventureuse décide de poursuivre son exploration vers une petite zone vallonnée qui, bizarrement, se met à grandir, grandir…

Iruka a du mal à se retenir de gémir. Comme Kakashi insiste, il tourne vers lui des yeux implorants.

Le regard qu'il croise alors le fige sur place. Une lueur de désir anime les yeux sombres de son amant.

_Il ne va pas oser. Pas ici !_

Mais déjà Kakashi dégrafe discrètement les boutons de son jeans et glisse sa main dans son entrejambe.

« Kashi, qu'est ce que … » murmure le dauphin avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche.

Kakashi commence à caresser son chéri le plus discrètement du monde, tout en continuant de regarder le film impassible. Iruka, lui, est au bord de la ccrise cardiaque. Sa respiration devient irrégulière et il a du mal à retenir les petits cris de plaisir qui montent dans sa gorge.

Le mec de devant se retourne intrigué pour voir un Iruka rouge tomate et un Kakashi au sourire en coin. Sur l'écran, le rythme s'accélère. James saute dans sa voiture et se lance à la poursuite du méchant de service, au son d'une musique en dolby surround. Kakashi décide de passer lui aussi à la vitesse supérieure. Il se laisse glisser entre les fauteuils et fait un clin d'œil à son chéri.

Iruka a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprête à faire que déjà Kakashi a en bouche une certaine partie de son anatomie maintenant bien dressée. Iruka a du mal à contenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il sent des vagues de plaisir lui parcourir le corps et doit se mordre la main pour ne pas crier.

Finalement Kakashi sent enfin un liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Il sourit en faisant disparaitre son petit méfait d'un dernier coup de langue et reprend sa place. Iruka tout pantelant essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits pendant que le générique de fin défile à l'écran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignent Genma dehors, qui jette un regard à son pote.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ruka ? On dirait que tu viens de faire un marathon ! »

Le dauphin lance un regard noir à son homme qui commence à ricaner.

« je ne pensais pas que James Bond te faisait autant d'effet Ruka-kun »

«Maieeeeeeee !! » (toujours aussi éloquent).

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué tous les deux ? » Genma croise alors le regard de Kakashi et conclut.

« Nan, finalement je préfère pas savoir ! Allez, on se rentre parce que je bosse demain moi ! » (Genma sérieux, personne n'y croit hein !).

--

Iruka est finalement rentré chez lui parce que Kakashi aussi devait bosser demain. Et bien sûr il n'arrive pas à dormir. (Comment voulez vous dormir après une fellation pareille hein ?).

Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, il rallume la lumière et choppe le dernier numéro de Gay-mag. Il feuillette les pages distraitement et finit par tomber sur le fameux test du mois : « tout savoir sur votre couple » (Et là l'auteur dit que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée que son dauphin fasse ce test, mais alors vraiment pas !).

Et comme Iruka n'écoute JAMAIS les conseils de son auteur, il choppe un crayon et commence son fameux test.

_Yark, yark, ils vont surement dire qu'on est un couple super et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Let's gooo !!!_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Iruka s'effondre dans son lit.

« Mouinnnnnnnnn !!! Je suis un nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul ! (tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'il nous l'avait pas fait celle là !). »

Iruka décide de recompter ses réponses. Il a du se planter c'est pas possible. Mais non, il a beau recompter, il retombe toujours sur cette _putain de _réponse 3 !

**Réagissez ! votre couple vous semble parfait, stable et actif sexuellement. Mais votre partenaire risque de se lasser rapidement ! Vous répondez toujours plein d'entrain aux sollicitations de votre partenaire, mais vous ne prenez aucune initiative par vous-même. Vous vous laissez vivre au gré de ses envies et de ses fantasmes. Ne serait-il pas temps de réaliser les votres ? rendez vous désirable à ses yeux, il en sera comblé !**

**Vous trouverez en page 45 une liste de conseils qui vous aideront à mettre un peu de piquant dans votre couple. N'hésitez plus en foncez !**

Iruka part fébrilement en page 45 et commence à lire les conseils. Le plan « sauvetage de mon couple » est enclenché, rien ne l'arrêtera. Il choppe son agenda et commence à programmer son plan d'attaque. En plus ça tombe super bien parce qu'il est en vacances la semaine prochaine ! Un conseil par jour (mon pauvre Kakashi, j'espère que t'as préparé tes vitamines !)et dans une semaine, Kakashi sera à ses pieds !!

**Bon les amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à finir cette fic ! J'étais bien partie pourtant, mais hélas Iruka a trouvé ce magazine sous son lit..et voilà !**

**Alors on va dire que c'est Noël, et que pour fêter ça, il y aura quelques chapitres de plus ^^ **

**Enfin, je continuerai si vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire ces délires…alors à vos reviews ^^**

**(pour ceux qui lisent « toi et moi », next chapitre ce WE, ainsi que la suite de « don't cry sweetheart »…quand je vous dis que c'est Noël ^^)**


End file.
